


Like a moth to a flame

by Unlucky_Black_Cat



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), mcyt
Genre: Fluff, Other, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlucky_Black_Cat/pseuds/Unlucky_Black_Cat
Summary: When you're one day surprised by a raid from a famous Minecraft streamer- what would you do?
Relationships: Nick | Sapnap/Reader, SapnapxReader - Freeform
Kudos: 31





	Like a moth to a flame

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Sapnap. Also this is gonna be gender neutral

March 26th 2020

For most people it was a normal day. Stuck inside from quarantine, baking or picking up some new hobby that didn’t require human interaction. It should have been a normal day. But it wasn’t. The morning was normal of course. Wake up, brush teeth, make some slightly charred toast and consume it- and then set up the computer. The humming of the monitor and bright colours as the screen booted up held normalcy, a comfort in these stressful times. A glance at the clock showed it to be almost 12- right on time. With a soft exhale you pulled on your headset, bringing up your twitch and pressing ‘START STREAM'.

• The stream will be starting shortly :) •

As minecraft booted up you forced a smile, watching as your face appeared on your screen, starting todays stream. You gave your few viewers a chipper greeting, navigating your way into bedwars with practiced ease and a swift few button presses. Just being in the waiting screen was fine- you’d long since gotten used to having to amuse your viewers with mindless banter as you searched for a game. You’d been streaming for a few months at that point, with a few thousand loyal viewers. At the start you’d only streamed once or twice a week, but with quarantine going on you’d been doing it daily- slowly gaining more and more popularity as your words of encouragement helped people through their days

As you loaded into a game you sighed again, eyes trained on the game as you moved your character. Search through chests, grain equipment, defeat other players- win. It was almost monotonous, the same game over and over, but Minecraft was popular and you’d enjoyed it. You cracked your knuckles as you got the last kill for the third time in a row- before you grabbed your water bottle to take a sip

As you moved your bottle back down your eyes flicked back to chat, brows furrowing in curiosity as a repeated message appeared- spam? No your mods wouldn’t allow it. You leaned in a little, reading very carefully the words

‘ SAPNAP RAID! ‘

You blinked once- and then twice. But the words didn’t change, thousands of viewers flooding into your chat to repeat the words over and over again

Wait- thousands? In the span of three minutes, you’d almost doubled your previous watcher record. But you could barely concentrate on that. The thing that was truly taking the most time to process was the person who’d raided you.

Sapnap. THE Sapnap. One of the most popular Minecraft streamers- friend of DreamWasTaken and GeorgeNotFound- member of the Dream SMP.

Someone whose videos you’d been watching almost religiously for the past month. It was so hard to believe- but the chat was still scrolling. After a few more moments you straightened in your chair, eyes wide and cheeks flushed with surprise and embarrassment.

“ Oh my g od- Sapnap I- Thank you for the raid? Holy shit man- “

A breathy laugh tumbled from you as you looked up at the camera, giving the most genuine grin you could muster. A small ding from Twitch drew your attention from your embarrassed state- a message?

Sapnap: Hey, do you have a discord I can add you on? I really like your content and I was hoping we could collab! 

You blinked at the message- and then swallowed, heart skipping a beat in your chest.

It was definitely not a normal day.


End file.
